1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motion picture camera equipped with an objective lens drive device for automatic focus adjustment.
2. Prior Art
The conventional objective lens drive device for automatic focus adjustment has the following disadvantage. Prior to filming, it is desirable to expedite the start of filming by ensuring a rapid alignment of the focus of the camera lens on the object to be filmed. But if the focus adjustment response is just as rapid during the driving of the camera after the start of filming, the focused position of the scene, i.e., the focus condition of the camera, often drifts during the course of filming. As such drifting occurs in the focused position, the angle of view and the magnification are frequently varied. When the film thus exposed is projected, the projected image is unsuitable for viewing.